Her Heart
by vous etes belle
Summary: Bella Swan is new in Forks. On her, first day of school she meets Edward Cullen, Alec, Felix, and Demetri Volturi and all try to win her Her Heart. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story. It's called Her Heart. Here's the summary: Bella is the new girl in Forks. On her first day, she meets Edward Cullen, Alec, Felix, Demetri Volturi. What happens when they all try to win her heart? Who will she choose? Now, here's the disclamer: I don't any characters, just the plot. ALL HUMAN!**

**BPOV**

Today was my first day in Forks, Washington. It's also my first day of school. I moved here with my dad when my mom said we would be moving to Florida. I tld her I'd rather drink water than absorb it through my skin. So, I exiled myslef to a cold, wet hell. I walked through the doors of the semi-large school. An older-looking women was at the desk .

"Hello? I'm Bella Swan." I said. She lifted her head and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Cope. Here's your schedule and a map of the school." she smiled warmly at me and handed me the papers. I left the office and headed towards my first class. My schedule said:

**1º- Trigonometry- 101A**

**2º- Government- 209**

**3º- English-204**

**4º- Lunch- CAFE**

**5º- Italian- 121**

**6º- Art- 124**

**7º- Biology- 208**

**8º- Gym- GYM**

I could handle everything on here. I walked into Trig. I handed the paper to my teacher. He nodded and pointed me to my seat. I sat down next to a boy with dark chestnut hair and beautiful brown eyes. His skin was really pale.

"I'm Alec." he said, showing me his gleaming smile.

"I'm Bella. I'm new here." I said.

"I know. I think I would have noticed someone as beautiful as you sitting next to me. I giggled as the teacher called the class to attention. I kept glancing at Alec and he would smile when he caught me looking. When the bell rang, I stood up and got my paper from the teacher. Next, was government. I walked in and gave the paper to my teacher.

"Bella, how 'bout you introduce yourself." my teacher said. I now have problems with him.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona." I said. He pointed me to my seat. There was big, burly kid with the same color hair as Alec, but he had blue eyes.

"I'm Felix." he said. I smiled and started taking notes. The bell rung and I got my paper off the teachers desk. I ran to my locker and grabbed my english I got there, the teacher already had her hand out. I sat down in the only available seat. The kid next to me had pale blonde hair that pointed in different directions. He had blue eyes and pale skin. 

"I'm Demetri. Everyone calls me Dem, though." he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Isabella. But, call me Bella." I shook his hand and the teacher glared at us. Dem laughed and I giggled silently. Dem walked me to lunch. When we got to the cafeteria, a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to us.

"Hello, I'm Jane. I see you met my brother." she giggled.

"Hey, Bella." Alec said.

"Hey, Bella." Felix said.

"Hey, guys." I said. Jane was giggling. I looked at her funny.

"Hi, Alec. Felix." Dem said. "They are my brothers." he said. Now that I looked, they all looked alike. I laughed.

"Do you wanna sit with us?" Jane chimed. I nodded and they led me to their table. I told them a little about myself and all the guys were making jokes. The door next to our table opened, and five people walked in. Two had blonde hair and blue eyes. Another two had dark brown hair and blue eyes. And the last had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He looked at the people at the table with disgust, but when he saw me, his eyes almost bulged out of his head. I smiled at him. Then I glared, he had no right to be looking at my friends like that.

"Who is that?" I asked, angry.

"That is Edward Cullen." Jane spat his name.

"He thinks he's all high and mighty and we're not good enough. Only 'cause Janie turned him down." Dem said, messing up Jane's hair. Edward was still staring at me. I glared at him.

"Do you want to come over?" Jane asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said. I gave her my number and smiled. The bell rang and I scurried out of the cafeteria and to Italian class. Dem, Jane, and Alec had Italian with me. Feliz wanted to take Spanish. When we go there, Edward was with a strawberry blonde, an actual blonde, and a light haired brunette. They all giggled at what Edward said. I sat down in my seat and handed the teacher the paper.

"Isabella, si prega di presentarsi." The teacher said.

"Il mio nome è Bella. Mi sono trasferito qui da Arizona. Ero in classe di italiano anno scorso e quest'anno." I said. **(A/N translations at the bottom.)** I sat back down and smiled when everyone looked at me in shock. Jane clapped her hands and Dem and Alec high-fived. I laughed. The rest of the class consisted of us reapeating what the teacher said. When the bell rang, I stood up and headed towards the door. My path way was blocked by Edward Cullen.

"Yes?" I said.

"I'm Edward." he said.

"So? I have to go."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"What are you going to stalk me?" I said. I'm getting very annoyed.

"No. Just wondering." I pushed him out of the way and walked to Jane and the guys.

"I'll see you guys in Gym." I yelled as I headed to Art.

"Hi, I'm Alice. This is Angela." A girl who looked like a pixie said to me. A tall dark haired girl was behind her and smiled at me.

"We're in your Art class." Alice said, leading me to her seat. I nodded and today was the day in Art when they got a new assignment. Ms. Cicero said I didn't have to do it. I thanked her and sat down next to Angela. I watched as Angela drew a tree that was sitting outside. The tree had huge, thick branches and was mostly green. When the bell rang, I had to run to Bio. I made it just in time. I gave the teacher my slip and sat down. He handed me my books and asked me where I was in my last class. I told him we were right where they were. He pointed me to the only available seat. Next to the head pig himself, Edward. Edward laughed at my expression of anger.

"You look like an angry kitten." he said, laughing harder. I glared at him and he just kept laughing until I stomped on his foot. He looked at me in shock and then anger.

"You belong with those freaks." he said.

"I'd rather be friends with freaks, than be friends with you." I spat. He glared at me and didn't bother me the rest of the class. I grabbed my books and headed to my locker. I threw my books in my locker and headed to gym.

"Today we will be learning about volleyball." Coach Clapp said. I groaned. I was clumsy and sports just made it worse. Jane clapped and Felix and Alec whooped. They picked six captains. It was Jane, Tanya, Alice, Mike, Edward, and Tyler.

"Ladies first." said Coach Clapp. Jane picked me and Mike and Tyler groaned. Pigs. We continued picking people. On my team there was, Jane, Feliz, Alec, and Angela. Then we reviewed for test on volleyball that we would take next week. I changed into my normal clothes and walked out of the gym. I went to the office and handed Ms. Cope my papers. I hopped in my truck and drove home to get ready for Jane's house.

**Okay, so what Bella and the teacher said was, "Isabella, please introduce yourself." Bella said, "My name is Bella. I moved her from Arizona. I took Italian last year and this year." Another thing is I have no clue who I want Bella to be with yet. So, please, be kind and review. And vote when I have the poll up. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2 of Her Heart. I don't own the characters or any songs used in the making of this chapter. And I will have outfit links on my profile sometime sooner or later. **

**APOV**

When Jane, Felix, Dem, and I got home. I ran up to my room and and got ready for Bella. Jane giggled at the pace I was moving, trying to get ready.

"I'm going to call Bella." Jane said in a sing-song voice. I heard the others cursing. The guys and I tried looking nice for Bella. The whole time, Jane just skipped around, being all merry. What did she say to Bella?

**JPOV**

I walked downstairs and called Bella.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Bells. It's Jane." I said.

"Oh, hey Jane."

"I have an idea. An evil idea."

"Okay? What is it?" she asked. I whispered to her the idea and she loved it.

"I'll be at your house in 10?" I asked.

"Sounds good. Bye, Janie."

"Bye, Bellsie." I giggled and messed with guys.

"I'm going to pick up Bella now." I said. They all grunted okay and I just laughed quietly at Bella's and mine's plan.

**APOV**

I heard Jane's car pull up and the doors open then close. The front door opened and closed and I heard Jane yell up the steps, "Guys, Bella's here." The girls laughed for a minute and Felix, Dem, and I walked down the steps. We looked pretty good. Bella and Jane were on the couch watching the music channels. The girls stood up and Jane had on a tight-fitting green corset dress and black heels. Her make-up was different shades of green and had clear lip gloss on. Bella had on a high-waisted skirt and wrap around heels. She had a tight-fitting black corset top on her make-up was neutral, except a line of black eyeliner. She stood next to Jane embaressed. I laughed and the guys joined in.

"Where do you think we're going?" I asked.

"Clubbing!" Jane squealed. Bella giggled with her and they headed towards Jane's car.

"Hop in the back boys!" Jane said. Bella slid into the front seat. Once, we were all in, Jane sped off. When we arrived at the club, Jane giggled and took Bella's arm. They giggled and whispered. Each time, looking at either me, Felix, or Demetri. When we got in the club, Bella stopped. I looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to dance alone." she said, looking up at me through her lashes. I grabbed her hand and led her to the dancefloor. Bella began shaking her hips and running her hands through her hair. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. I smiled as she continued shaking her hips. She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"A little excited, are we?" she said, giggling that beautiful laugh. She looked at me. I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. It had was already dark outside. She looked at me confused. I pulled her into an alleyway. She back away and leaned against the wall. I stepped closer to her. She looked around and smiled. I put my arms on either side of her head. She knew she was trapped, and she didn't care. I leaned in closer and was about to kiss her when she ducked under my arm and ran back to Jane. She whispered in Jane's ear and they laughed. Felix and Demetri came up to me.

"What did you do to her?" they asked.

"Nothing, she ran away." I said, sadly. They guys started laughing. We all looked at Bella. She and Jane were dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. I saw a flash of bronze. It was getting closer to Bella. Aw, crap.

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen was walking up to me and Jane.

"Hello, ladies." he said, confidently. I rolled my eyes and continued dancing. The song ended and a slow song came on. I looked for the guys to help me. I saw Alec, furious, staring at Edward's hand like he was about to rip it off. He came up to us.

"Babe!" I squealed.

"Hey, hun. This guy bothering you?" Alec asked.

"No. Just asking to dance with me." I said, grabbing his hand and smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I'm taken." I said, and Alec and I began dancing to the song. The song was 'Making a Memory' by the Plain White T's. Alec was singing:

Friday night's such a beautiful night  
Where you going?  
I didn't mean to blow it  
You're upset and I don't know what I said  
But I'm sorry  
Don't you give up on me?

Take off your jacket  
Don't walk out that door

You and me  
We should be  
Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah  
Look at me  
Can't you see  
We were meant to be  
Making a memory 

He looked into my eyes and smiled. He leaned down and our faces were only an inch apart. He looked into my eyes and I could see that he was contemplating if he should kiss me or not. I leaned up, closing the distance. My mind was screaming, _'NOOOOO! Why did you do that? You RUINED the plan.'_ I pulled away from the kiss and his hold on me. I ran to Jane.

"I blew it!" I said. She shook her head.

"No, you made it better." she said, smiling evil-like. I smirked. We went back in and I looked for Edward.

"Edward!" I shouted when I saw him with his group.

"Hey, Bella." he said, seductively. I giggled and looked at him through my lashes.

"So, what's up?" he said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to dance with you." I said, smiling. He nodded and led me to the dancefloor. 'Knockout' by Lil' Wayne came on and I squealed and clapped. I loved this song!

_[Lil Wayne]_  
Uhh Yeahh Uh Ohh Yeahh  
Hey Barbie, ah, ah, ah, are you into black men?  
He-hey hey Barbie! I can be your black Ken  
Wow! Cause' once you go black, you never go back  
She wore my hair black, with curls in the back  
Then she threw that ass back, back, back  
Then I fell to the matt and after that  
Everything went back!

_[Chorus:] [Nicki Minaj]_  
Baby 1, 2, 3  
Tell'em get the referee  
Cause he can  
Get the knockout  
If the telephone rings  
It's an emergency  
Cause he can  
Get the knockout  
Get the knockout

_[Lil Wayne]_  
Hey Barbie, can I call you Barbara? Haha  
Hey Barbie, can I call you tomorrow and today?  
Cause' once you go black, you never go back  
And once you go Wayne, everybody else is whack  
She threw that ass back, back, back  
Then I fell to the matt and after that  
Everything went back!

_[Chorus] [Nicki Minaj]_  
I began singing Nicki's part.  
_[Nicki Minaj]_  
Awe fuck it  
Give me that damn bucket  
Wh-when I throw this pussy  
You better not start duckin  
Oh yo  
Hit him with the blow  
Lo-look out in the crowd  
And everybody's yellin no  
Grab him by his locks  
And give him some good box  
Then hit him below the belt  
I wanna give him good top  
Top, top  
Give him good top  
hit him below the belt  
I wanna give him good top  
1, 2, 3  
They yellin 1, 2, 3  
I done hit him with that motherfuckin court two piece  
Tell'em, tell'em the mouth out  
To late to cop out  
Give him more head than toothpaste like I locked out

_[Chorus]_

_[Lil Wayne]_  
So just knock me out  
So just knock me out  
Yea  
Just knock me out  
So just knock me out  
Just knock me out  
Just knock me out  
Just knock me out  
Just knock me out

He looked at me with shock. I just smiled and skipped back to Jane, laughing the whole way there.

**APOV**

I saw Bella dancing with EDWARD CULLEN! It made me so ANGRY! How could she do that? Even, after we kissed. After they were done dancing, Bella skipped to Jane and they started laughing. So, Jane knew about this! What the heck? My own sister? I looked at Bella as she threw some loose strands of hair back over her shoulder. What were they up to? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter two of Her Heart. Now this is in Alec's and Eddie's POV. First up is Alec's. And I don't own twilight. But I'll settle for Alec. I don't own him either.**

**APOV**

Bella confuses me. She likes me and dances with me. Then, she's running away from me and dancing with Edward Cullen. If she's playing a game, I don't want to play with her or her play with me. I want her to feel the way I feel about her. I think I might love Isabella Marie Swan. And the way her and Jane were giggling all night? What was up with that? Since today is Friday, Jane asked if Bella could sleep over. Dad being dad, let her stay. They stayed up all night listening to music and whipsering and laughing. And a few times, Bella would walk out in to the hall pass my room, and wave at me. I took out my notebook, where I wrote all my songs. I love Bella, but I have to get over her. I grabbed my guitar and started messing around. A few hours later, it was finished. I called my brothers, Jane, and Bella down to the living room. I stood in front of them and announced, "I wrote a song. I want to sing it for you." I looked at Bella. She just smiled and nodded for me to go on. I started playing.

_One song about a girl  
I can't breathe when I'm around her  
I'll wait here everyday  
In case she'll scratch the surface  
She'll never notice_

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl  
Whoa!

Last night, I knew what to say  
But you weren't there to hear it  
These lines, so well rehearsed  
Tongue tied and over-loaded  
You'll never notice

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl  
I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl  
Bella stood up and walked over to me, grabbing my notebook. I looked at her and she started singing with me._  
To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants  
To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone..._

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl  
**(A/N Bella is singing what is in the parentheses.)**_  
I'm not in love  
(To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)  
This is not your song  
(To be loved, to be loved, everyone wants)  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
(To be loved, to be loved)  
About a girl._

Everyone clapped and Jane skipped to Bella and they headed upstairs. I am _soo_ not over Bella Swan.

**EPOV**

I can't stop thinking of Bella. Her shaking her hips and biting that bottom lip of hers. But, she's friends with the Volturis. Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and I were friends in middle school until Jessica Stanley moved to town. I had a crush on Jessica in middle school. I asked her out and she said yes. It was 3 days until our 1 year anniversary and I caught her and Felix kissing in gym. Her and Demetri making out in a secluded room that was near the cafe. And then, her trying to make out with Alec. Ever since then, I have hated the Volturis. They stole Jessica and now they are trying to steal Bella. What the hell? I shall win Bella. I had gotten her number from Angela. I called her and she picked up.

"Hello?" she said, a girl giggling in the background.

"It's me, Edward." I said, smoothly.

"What the hell? Edward? How did you get my number?" She asked, the girl in the background stopped giggling.

"I got it from Angela. And did you miss me, beautiful?" I said.

"Um, no. And I'm going to kill Angela. Buh-bye." she said, and then I heard the dial tone.

"Eddie!" my sister, Alice called.

"It's Edward and what?" I snapped.

"I'm going to Jane Volturi's for a sleepover. She invited me and Angela to go. Will you please give me a ride?" she asked, giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine!" I gave in. I drove to Jane's house and saw her and Bella sitting on the patio. I stepped out of the car. Bella rolled her eyes. Jane squealed when Alice and Angela got out of the car and she took them inside, leaving me and Bella alone outside. She stayed where she was and glared.

"Are you bi-polar?" I asked.

"No, why would you ask thar?" she said, a hurt-look on her face.

"Because, one day, your nice and dancing with me, then the next, your glaring and being mean." I said.

"Because, I know the Jessica story. You know she's a whore now. Why can't you just let it go?" she said. She knew the Jessica story. Jane or Alice probably told her. She turned away and walked inside. Leaving me alone, in the scilence, to think and forgive.

**Ooo, so Eddie might forgive the Volturis. Bella knows the Jessica story. Alec wrote Bella a song. I don't own About A Girl by The Academy Is...! Please review and vote on the poll. Thank you.! I also want to thank Jenox2009 for giving me an idea for this chapter.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four has arrived! It's going to have some great stuff. Like, Jane seducing Edward. Bella asks Alec out. Edward goes out with JANE? I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I was walking towards Biology, when Edward came up behind me.

"Hey, Bella." he said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Hey, Edward." I said, grinning back. He looked shocked by pleasent mood.

"What's up?" he said, smiling again. Definitley happy that I'm in my good moods.

"Nothing, just happy." I said, looking to my left to see a janitor's closet. I smiled and grabbed his hand. I pulled him into the janitor's closet. I began kissing him, and he started kissing back eagerly. He picked up my legs and wrapped them around my waist. I pulled away and jumped off. I shook my head and whispered, "Pig." I walked all the way to Bio. When Edward walked in, he looked at Jane and smiled. Jane giggled and winked at me. I smiled and looked at Edward.

"Hey." he said. I kept my focus on the board. He repeated himself and I turned to glare at him.

"If you're going to be late, don't disturb me." I snapped. He sat down. He looked at Jane again, who was waving and giggling. Edward was waving back until Mr. Roush came up to him.

"Is there something you would like to say, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Roush asked. Edward shook his head. I laughed quietly. He looked at me. The bell rang and I skipped to Jane. Jane held up one finger and went to Edward.

**JPOV**

Bella is so lucky that she is practically my sister 'cause I might have to kill her after this.

"Hey, Edward." I said, seductively.

"Hey, Jane." he said, putting an arm on the left side of my head, making me lean into the doorway.

"What are you doing tommorow?" I asked, looking up at him under my lashes. Bella was snickering at her seat. I looked back at Edward.

"Nothing, hanging at home with some friends. But, those plans could be changed." he said, placing the arm on the left side of my head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me and Bella?" I said. He looked at me, then over at Bella, who was now standing up and walking over to us.

"Sure." he said, and walked away before Bella got to us.

"You ready for phase two?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, yeah."

**BPOV**

Jane and I walked to our table. I sat down next to Alec.

"Hey Felix. Hey Dem." I said. They said hey and looked at Jane, furious. They knew she asked out Edward and they knew he said yes. They went to talk to Jane alone.

**JPOV**

"What is going on?" they asked.

"Bella and I are having a little fun with Edward and Alec. You know Bella sees you two as brothers, so it would be wrong to mess with you too. Please, don't tell Edward or Alec. I don't want Bella to be with Edward, I want her with Alec, which is why I'm making Edward seem like such a pig. I even told Bella the Jessica story, sorta. I kinda told Edward that he stole Jessica from Felix. Then, tried to go out with you, Dem. So, just think that's what happened." I said, smiling and pleading.

"Okay, but Alec's heart can't be broken again. Remember Lauren?" Felix said, causing Dem to nod.

**FLASHBACK! APOV**

_Lauren and I had been going out for 7 months and our anniversary was the day we were both going to lose our virginity. I met up with Lauren and handed her a note, the note that broke my heart. The note said:_

_Dear Alec,_

_You don't deserve to be treated this way. Lauren is cheating on you and I don't mean to be blunt or mean, but you look at her with such love and adoration that you missed the signs. Lauren has been sleeping with Mike and Tyler. I'm so sorry. To meet the person who wrote this, please meet me at the La Push rez at 10 p.m. I know you're hurting._

_Feeling Sorry,_

_Anonymous. :l _

_I met the person who wrote the note. It was ... the new girl, Desiree. She had just become the popular girl in school and Lauren told her everything. Desiree said she was sorry for Lauren's actions. I cried the tears I had held in all day. I looked down at Desiree. She kissed me, but I didn't feel the sparks or electricity. I just felt her lips move with mine. Desiree took off her shirt and kissed me again. She started tugging at my shirt. I took it off. She began running her hands over my chest and pulled down her skirt, leaving her in her underwear and bra. She pulled down my jeans in one swift movement. She unhooked her bra and slid down her underwear. She smiled as I stared at her._

_"Come on, Alec." she purred. "I'll make you forget Lauren." she said and pulled down my boxers. She laid me down on the cold ground. She slid herself onto me and began moving, I let her do all the work. Because, I was still in pain from Lauren. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Once, she and I were finshed she grabbed her clothes and helped me off the ground. She put her clothes on and kissed me softly._

_"This doesn't mean we are together. I thought you would forget about her." she said, walking off into the blackness. The next day at school I didn't see her, she moved to La Push and started going to the school on the reservation._

**END FLASHBACK JPOV**

"He won't get hurt like he did. I can see Bella likes him and he likes Bella. But, she wanted to get revenge on Edward, so that's what we are doing." I said, walking back to our lunch table and sitting next to Alec.

**EPOV**

I want Bella. I only agreed to go out with Jane 'cause she said Bella would be coming. This would be the time to show Bella the real me. Wow, that was corny. And if that kid Alec got in my way, I'll kick his arse. I liked Bella as soon as I saw her in Bio. With her mahogony hair that reached her waist. And her chocolate brown hair. Her smooth ivory skin and her plump pink lips. She was perfect. She got good grades and was beautiful. Wait, did I just say beautiful? I never say that. What is wrong with me?

**APOV**

"Alec! Wait up!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Bella running towards me.

"Yes Bella?" I asked.

"Do you want to see a movie with Jane and I?" she asked, panting from running.

"Sure. It's just you and Jane, right?" I asked.

"I think so." she said. She hugged me and skipped off to Gym, stumbling a little.

**So here's chapter four. I'm proud of it. Even though, it's not very long. Next chapter will be Gym class, getting ready for the movie and THE DATE! So, please click that button down there and review. THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to make a shout-out to savveydeez for commenting on the last chapter. :) Anyways, this is Gym class. They'll be playing Volleyball. Then it will be getting ready in BPOV, and then the date in EVERYONE'S POV!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Today, we were playing volleyball in gym class. I'm the clumsiest person, so I usually just stay out of the other players way. Felix and Demetri kept hitting the ball to me. After class, I ignored them until they said sorry.

"We're sorry, Isa." Demetri said.

"Yeah, Bellzer. We really are." Felix said. I laughed and forgave them. They both picked me up in a bear hug. I smiled and headed towards my car. Alec was with Jane.

"We're coming with you, Bella." Jane said, hopping into the passenger seat. Alec climbed in the back. I put in my Paramore All We Know is Falling c.d. and turned on Never Let This Go. I started singing.

Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

Let this go, let this go

But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

And I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you  
Jane was clapping as we finally reached my house. I climbed out and Jane and I skipped to the door. I grabbed the key out from under the door mat and unlocked the door. The house was still toasty, like this morning. I walked up the stairs to my small room and opened the door. Jane stopped abruptly.

"Alec, go downstairs." she said in an authorative voice. He hesitated and tuned on his heel, walking down the steps. Jane pushed me into my room and started looking through my closet. She finally came out with a pink plaid tank top that tied in the back, shorts with three buttons that buttoned on the side, and my black flip flops with pink crosses. She handed me a black winged necklace. She put on light pink lip gloss and natural looking eye shadow. Jane had changed into a light blue stapless babydoll top with white polka dots, light blue short shorts, and tan colored heels that made her four inches taller. She had on light blue eyeshadow, a thin line of black eyeliner, and plump pink lips. She linked her arm with mine and we headed downstairs. Alec's eyes practically popped out of his head when Jane and I reached the bottom of the steps. We headed to my car.

"Ed said that he'll meet us there." Jane said. I nodded my head and sped off to the movie theater. When we arrived, Alec opened my door for me. I thanked him and he went to open Jane's door. Jane nodded and headed into the theater. Alec wrapped an arm around my waist. Edward started walking towards us. He looked angry when he saw Alec's arm wrapped around my waist, then he looked at Jane and smiled but, it didn't reach his eyes.

**APOV**

I'm on a date with Bella. I'm on a date with Bella. This is totally awesome! Bella and Jane exchanged a glance.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Edward asked.

"Eclipse!" Bella and Jane said. I laughed loudly. Bella grabbed my hand and Jane grabbed Edward's hand. They pulled us in the theater.

**EPOV**

God, he just won't leave. Jane and I walked to the front of the theater, while Bella and Alec headed to the back. I looked back at her. She looked back for a fraction of a second and looked back at Alec. Jane put her feet in my lap.

"I know what you're doing." she said.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied.

"Yes, you do. Your only here so you can get Bella to yourself. You're also here to get back at Alec, Dem, and Felix." she said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The way you look at Bella. You've never looked at a girl like that before." she said. The movie started, so I whispered, "Janie, I think I love her."

"Well, she loves Alec and Alec loves her. You're just messing it up." she whispered, and turned her attention to the movie.

**BPOV**

"Alec?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you like me?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't want to rush things by saying this but, Bella I think I love you." he said, grabbing my hand.

"Alec, I think I love you, too." I said. He smiled and I couldn't help, but smile with him. He kissed me on my lips lightly. I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head.

**JPOV**

My phone started vibrating. I looked at it. It was a text from Alec.

_Bella and I said I love you to_

_each other. Well, I think I love you._

_~Bella and Alec~_

I smiled and texted back.

_That's great! & wat do you mean_

_i think i luv u?_

_~Jane is great!~_

I set my phone in my lap and continued with the movie.

_it's too early to say I love you._

_~Bella and Alec~_

I shook my head and laughed quietly.

_it's never too early to say I love you._

_~Jane is great!~_

He didn't text back. I'm pretty sure they said I love you. I smiled and shoved my phone back in my pocket. When the movie was over, Edward and I met up with Alec and Bella. Bella had her back turned to Alec and Alec had his arms crossed against his chest. God!

**So, end of chapter 5! w00t! That just means another chapter soon. Anyways, why are Bella and Alec mad at each other? review and vote on the poll. :)**


	6. AN I'm so sorry

**Hello, fanfictioners. I know I have not updated in AGES! I'm writing a book and I thought I should tell you that I will not be working on my stories. They are now all on HIATUS. I'm sorry. I would like to get this one published though. Though there are a few I am going to delete and let others work on until I am finished. I'm sorry. **

**Love XOXO,**

**Izzy Denali~Izzy**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, I know I said all my stories were on HIATUS but, people seem to like this story and I've hit MAJOR writer's block on the other story. So, I'm continuing this story.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone should already know I don't own Twilight. But, I own the plot! So, haha. :D**

**BPOV**

I had my back turned to Alec with my arms crossed against my chest. I don't know who he thinks he is but, he can't control me.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" Jane asked me, frantically. I just cursed under my breath and glared at the dark red walls. Jane pulled me off to the side and whispered, "What happened?"

"Alec and I were watching the movie and he was texting you. So, when he put his phone away, he turned to me and said, 'Bella, I love you and I care about you so, I don't want you talking to Edward anymore.' I looked at him, shocked, and said, 'I can talk to and hang out with anyone I want to.' He shook his head and went back to the movie. I glared at him for most of the movie and at the end he said, 'Don't talk to Edward Cullen.' And now we're here.

"Wow." she said, her mouth hanging open. "So you're not going out anymore?" she asked.

"No. We're not." I said, and walked back over to Alec and Edward. I smiled at Edward and glared at Alec. Edward had his fists balled up. I looked at him, and placed my hand on his shoulder. His fists loosened and he smiled back. Alec glared back at me. Edward saw Alec and I's glaring match and stepped in front of Alec.

"I can take you to your house or we can go back to mine and you can hang with Alice." Edward said. I looked at Jane then Alec and nodded my head.

"I'll go to your house. I would love to see Ali." I said, grinning. Edward and I walked out of the movie theater and to his car. He opened my door and helped me in. He ran to his door and slid in. When the car came to life, Alejandro played in the stereo. I laughed and he grimaced. He was about to turn the station when I smacked his hand away.

"I like this song." I said, swaying to the music. He looked at me with disbelief and began driving. When Alejandro was over, Ridin' Solo came on and I threw my hands up as far as they could go and sang along. Edward laughed at me and sang with me. When we got to his house, Alice ran out the door.

"Bella-ella-ella!" she sang, running to the car.

"Ali!" I said, getting out of the car.

"I'm so giving you a make-over." she said, pulling me to her room. She switched on the radio and Bulletproof by LaRoux played. She danced around her room as she grabbed random pieces of clothing. She threw them at me and pushed me into her private bathroom. I walked out in plain yellow t-shirt with a faux light tan leather jacket, a crochet skirt with a large belt, yellow pumps, and a slouchy hat.

"Super cute." she said, pushing me towards the mirror. It looked really good. Though my make-up was smudged, and my hair was tangled. Alice shoved me into a chair in front of her vanity mirror. She turned me around and squealed.

"I'm gonna make you look hawt!" she said. She put on some light colored make-up and some pink lip gloss. She brushed my hair and sighed.

"Perfect. You can look now. I left your hair alone." I looked into the mirror and was shocked. She made me look _really_ good.

"I love it, Ali!" I exclaimed. She squealed again and skipped downstairs. I followed her slowly, going down the stairs one step at time. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were laughing at the bottom of the stairs. I was almost down when I tripped and felt two arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up and saw Edward smiling.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded his head and smiled. My phone rang and I saw it was Alec. I ignored the call and smiled.

"We're going to a karoake bar!" Alice chimed and pulled me to the car. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie followed. Edward slid in the back with me. I smiled and looked out the window. When we reached the karoake bar, Alice signed Edward, Emmett, herself, and I up for karoake. Edward went first. He walked up to the small 'stage' and grabbed the microphone. He looked to me and then music began playing.

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable But, I'm finding now love's unreliable I'm giving all I got to make you stay or am I just a roadblock in your way? 'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulavard. Something like a sunset Oh, you're a shooting star And I might drive myself insane If those lips aren't speaking my name! 'Cause I got some intuition or maybe I'm superstitous but, I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down To counter this addiction You got me on a mission Tell me, darling, can I get a break somehow? Could I say no? She's got a love like WOE! Girl's got a love like WOE! La Da Da Got me feeling like it don't make sense 'cause you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again Loved so strong then you moved on. You got me hung up in suspense 'cause you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out aga- _**BAM! **The door slammed open and Jane, Felix, and Dem walked in, grinning from ear to ear. Alec walked in with a furious look in his eyes and walked straight up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Let's go, Bella." he said, quietly. I tried to shake my hand from his grip but, he was stronger then me. Edward walked up to Alec and gave me an apolgetic look then, punched Alec in the face.

"ALEC!" Jane yelled as she rushed over us. Felix and Demetri glanced between Edward, Alec, and I. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed tightly. Jane stood up with Alec, whose eye began to blacken, and turned to me. She glanced at mine and Edward's hands and said, "You're just like them, the Cullens." Alice stepped in this time.

"What do you mean 'like them, the Cullens'? Your brother is the one that ruined our good time. Come o, guys." she spat and Emmett, Rosalie, herself, and Jasper walked out. I kept my hold on Edward's hand as he spat at Alec, "You never deserved her." I followed him out and by the time we got to my house, it was pitch black. Edward followed me in and I went into the kitchen.

"Bells? Is that you?" my father said from upstairs.

"Yeah, dad. I'm sleeping at Alice's tonight." I hollered and walked to my room. Edward was sitting on the bed reading my worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I packed , my toiletries, a few books, and some more clothes. I heard a knock on my door and I whirled around.

"Bella, why you packing so much clothes?" my dad said.

"I'm staying there for Thanksgiving Break. I know you'll probably go to Billy's for Thanksgiving anyway." I said, taking my book from Edward and putting it in my bag.

"You're right. Have fun." he said. Edward ran down the steps and to his car. I followed slowly and before I closed the door, I grabbed my Chuck Taylor's.

**I know it's taken me forever to write this chapter but, I got writer's block and it took a while to figure out what to write so, since I'm nice. I'm giving 2 updates in one day. **


	8. The End

Disclaimer; I don't own shit. Unfortunately.

* * *

EPOV

Bella had been avoiding me since last weekend. In Biology, she wouldn't even look at me. Had I done something? I thought about the weekend. After bringing her to my house, we watched a movie, talked about little pointless things, and made out _a lot_. Was I a bad kisser? No. Did I reveal something that made her uncomfortable? Hm, no.

As the bell rang, I gathered my stuff as quickly as possible and bolted out of the class. I looked over people's heads and I saw brown, green, and blue. Bella, Alice, and Jane. I ran over to them and stopped in front of them, giving Jane and Alice a 'Give us a moment' look. They nodded and headed to the lunchroom, leaving Bella, who was looking at anything but me, and I, who was only looking at her, alone. She was the first to break the silence.

"What do you want, Edward?" Her voice was filled with anger. What did I do?

"Why are you avoiding me, Bella?" I could tell my voice was pleading and filled with hurt. She finally looked up at me, her eyes red and bloodshot, and began, "Why am I avoiding you? Because she's back." She? Who's she?

"Who's back?"

"Jessica," she said and walked into the cafeteria. Jessica was back?

"Eddie?" I heard and turned around slowly to see dull, pale blue eyes and almost dirty blonde brown hair.

"Jessica," I said emotionless.

"Miss me?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I missed you as much I would miss a rash," I said and left her to be alone. I looked at my table and there was Bella, laughing with everyone. I walked up to the table, tapped her shoulder, and leaned down as she turned around. As soon as she faced me, I kissed with all the love I could give. She stood and wrapped her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair, as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

I reluctantly pulled away to say, "Bella, she means nothing to me. You're all I want or need and nothing, not even Jessica, could change that." Our table erupted with 'aww's as she pulled my face down to hers and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Edward." She kissed me before I could respond and pulled me out of the cafeteria.I pushed her against a locker and said, "I love you, too. My Bella."

[One Year Later]

EPOV

"Edward, put on the fucking robe," Alice said in a no nonsense tone, "We have to leave soon." I rolled my eyes and put on the dull yellow graduation robe and tried to fix my hair as much as possible. Bella stepped out of the bathroom with her robe on, though I could see a perfect amount of cleveage and her navy blue sundress peaking out.

"Edward, Bella. If you start making out, I will send Em and Al to get you," Alice yelled up the stairs. Bella rolled her eyes as she grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and pulling me down the stairs. Alice was standing by the door with Jasper, who just smiled at the small girl. Em and Rose were watching a football game with Jane and her steady boyfriend, Jeff. Alec walked out of the kitchen, sandwich in one hand, the other holding his girlfriend, Sarah's, hand. Felix and Dem walked in the house with Jake, the new running back, and Vanessa, Jake's girlfriend.

Once Alice saw us, she yelled for everyone and we all piled into our cars. In my car was: Bella, Jane, Jeff, and Felix. In Emmett's car was: Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Dem and in Jake and Nessie took Jake's car. Once we arrived at the school, Jake and Nessie left to be with the audience and the rest of us got in line with the other students that had the same first letter last names. One by one, we got on stage, shook the principal's hand, grabbed diplomas and moved our little tassle thing to the other side. After all the seniors got their diplomas, we threw our caps in the air and ran to our loved ones, except for Bella and I, who ran to each other, then our families.

We all hugged our parents and said our goodbyes. This summer, Bella and I are going to drive to California so we could get an early start on unpacking. Both Bella and myself had been accepted to UCLA, Bella for music and myself for English. Jasper and Alice both got in to Harvard, pre-med. Rose and Em were accepted to Washington State, they picked the school so that Rose can be with her mother, who had fallen ill in December.

Jane and Jeff decided to open a bakery because Jane is an amazing baker. Dem and Felix headed to Arizona State on a football scholarship. Alec and Sarah decided to headed to Berklee College of Music in Boston, where Alec majored in voice and minored in business and Sarah majored in voice and minored in music composition. I looked over at Bella who was looking out the window, smiling to herself. I slipped in Bella's mix C.D. which only had Mayday Parade on it and Kids In Love filled the small car. Her small smile turning into a grin as she grabbed my hand and sang along to the music. At the end of the song, she looked me in the eye and said, "I love you."

I grinned and whispered, "Forever and always."

[Five Years Later]

BPOV

I smiled at Edward as our three year old daughter, Jasey, played with our neighbor's children, Alex and Jack. Jack and Alex followed Jasey around like puppy dogs, waiting for her to ask and they would do.

"She'll be a heart breaker," I say as Jasey smiles at the two boys.

"Just like her mother," Edward said and kissed me on my cheek. Though I never thought I'd be a stay-at-home mom, as soon as Jasey was born, I couldn't help it. I wanted to be with her at all times. Then, her first day of daycare, she came home talking about Jack and Alex non stop. I always laugh at the memory and smile. Jasey looked like Edward, green eyes and copper hair.

Though, Edward insists she has my curls and it's better than straight and always in a disarray. When Jack and Alex's mother call for them, Jasey hugs both the boys tightly as runs to me as soon as they're out of sight. She yawns and says, "Tired, mama." I smile again for the umpteenth time and carry her to bed.

"I love you, Jasey Rae Cullen," I say as her eyes close.

"And I love you, Bella Marie Cullen," Edward says as he pulls me close and kisses me.

* * *

Yes, I used Jack and Alex from All Time Low as the little children and yes, I used Jasey Rae as the name for Bella and Edward's baby. Yes, I am that awesome. I used Shameless, Six Feet Under The Stars, and Stay Awake by All Time Low and Kids In Love by Mayday Parade to write this chapter.

This is the final chapter of Her Heart. 3 Thanks for reading. c:


End file.
